This invention relates to an edible shell and to the method and apparatus for forming of such a shell.
Creamed and stew-like dishes are often served in or with formed potato or other dough products. A relatively recent product includes a cup-shaped potato container or shell within which individual servings of creamed dishes and the like are served. Generally, the potato shell is formed from a shredded or finely cut raw potato which is compressed within a perforated shaping basket and then deep fried to form the shell which is, subsequently, packaged and employed when it is desired to serve an appropriate dish. Such shells have been generally, essentially hand formed although various forming systems have been suggested. Hand processing is relatively time consuming with a corresponding significant expense.